Surf's Up!
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi decides it's high time that Yami learns how to mattress surf. Yami isn't so sure, but Yugi isn't taking no for an answer. Hilarity ensues. And what will Seto think when he realizes that it's HIS mattress they are surfing on?


**AuthorsNote:** Hello everyone :) Here's a little one shot .Here's how it was inspired. Im actually really excited cause my b-day is in 2 dayys and my friends told me that we were gonna do this. So, if you don't from me in long long time. I died :P HAH, woo mattress surfing!!!!****

**Surf's Up!**

"Hey Yami! You come to try it out too?" Yugi's voice was coming from somewhere nearby, but Yami couldn't see because there was a huge mattress blocking the doorway. It looked suspiciously like Seto's, since it still had his bedsheets on it. What used to be stiff and immaculate bedding was now a messy wad of fabric that would make Seto cringe. Yami always found it strange that Seto would be so picky about making his bed.

Carefully he pushed the mattress away from the door frame, almost afraid to see what damage Yugi had caused on the other side. The large crashes and whoops that broke him out of his current concentrations weren't what worried him: it was the impossibly large silence that had followed, the possibility that Yugi had finally done himself during one of his latest stunts while being bored.

Wincing before he could even see the chaos of the living room, Yami looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The television area was intact, and the kitchen was still in working order. Seto and Joey were out, leaving Yami and Yugi to hold down the fort. Or, in Yugi's case, destroy it.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked, edging out past the mattress, still looking for damage.

"I'm mattress surfing! You gotta try it! It's like, the best thing since microwaveable pizza!" Yugi gave Yami his trademark grin and hefted the mattress back up the stairs, positioning it precariously at the top, holding onto the bedsheets so he wouldn't tip over early.

Yami frowned. "Mattress surfing?" He was already guessing where the mattress would end up after its flight down the stairs.

"Yeah! You comin' or what?" Before the pharaoh could reply, Yugi gave a whoop and rocked forward, causing the mattress to careen forward and slide down the stairs at a frightening speed, straight towards the terrified pharaoh at the bottom.

"WHOOHOOO!" Yugi's scream cut off the scream of terror from Yami, and with a tremendous crash the mattress smashed into the floor, skidding to a halt mere centimeters from poor Yami, who was clutching his door frame like it was his only protection.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help guy out with this?" Yugi tugged the mattress back to the stairs, suddenly developing a limp and a pathetic sniffle. Yami knew that this was all a pitiful act to get him to do something stupid, not to mention incredibly dangerous, and he was having none of it. Nope. He was going to be smart and close his bedroom door. Yugi could entertain himself for a few more hours until Joey or Seto came home. He was old enough to be on his own for a while, maybe settle down a little, watch a movie or something.

But rarely did they have such time where it was just two of them, not three or four. Such a rare moment shouldn't be passed up, right? Even if it was just mattress surfing with his hyperactive aibou, it wasn't something that came around often. Maybe he should try it....

"No. I'm going back into my room." Yami said with a confident smile to himself. "No more distractions." He looked to see if Yugi was listening to him, and immediately regretted it.

Yugi was giving him _the look_. That dreaded face that no one, human or turtle, could resist. It was the look of a kicked puppy, a dejected little face that had just been told that there was no more love left in the world. The expression that could make hearts melt, one so cute that some just wanted to throw up.

So Yugi's mastery of _the look _was why Yami, against his better judgment, found himself perched uncertainly on the mattress, gripping Seto's bedsheets like they were his last line of sanity. "Yugi, I'm not so sure about this." Yami said, wondering how the staircase suddenly became ten times larger than it had been all their lives.

"Aw, come on Yami! Don't think about it, just do it." Yugi slapped Yami's back, causing the mattress to slip forward a little.

"NO!" Yami yelped, pulling back before he could plunge forward. "It's not... It's just not a safe idea."

"Look, sometimes you have to take risks. Sometimes you just have to take a chance. Besides, I've done this hundreds of times, and I'm fine!" Despite Yugi's reassurances, Yami could beg to differ, but he didn't say anything and simply sighed.

"Okay. On the count of three. One, two-"

"Down you go!" Yugi gave him a good hearted shove.

That good hearted shove sent the mattress whizzing down the stairs at such an outrageous speed poor Yami was carried clear across the room and almost into the television, stopping only when the couch presented itself as an unmovable barrier to the out of control force.

There was another familiar thunderous crash, and all was quiet. The mattress was overturned with Yami nowhere in sight.

"Yami? Where' you go?" Yugi slid down the banister, hurrying over to the mattress and flinging it away from the couch. Yami was lying upside down against the couch, legs over his head and arms splayed out in front of him like a confused figure skater. "Hey, are you alright? That was a major wipeout."

Yami fell over onto his side, eyes rolling around a little before being able to focus on the boy in front of him. "Can we do that again?"

Five seconds later they were sliding down again, and again, and again. They had discovered that while the mattress was the most comfortable to slide on, it just didn't quite get the velocity that the couch cushion could.

After waffling around a bit Yami finally gave in and stood on the couch cushion (they had grown bored with the 'safety' of sitting while sliding). Using a broom for he could make it down the stairs without falling off, he could use the broon to turn at the right moment to keep him from careening into his room, which would be disastrous for him if he crashed. It wouldn't be a problem. He had thought it all through, and it would be worth it. Of course, simply closing the door hadn't crossed either of their minds, but that wasn't the point. He was going to show Yugi that this was going to be a work of perfectly balanced speed and precision.

"Ready for takeoff." Yami said quietly, bracing himself. Yugi nodded, stepped back a few paces, then gave him a mighty push, sending Yami off on the greatest mattress surf in the history of Mattress Surfing.

"BOSSA NOVAAAAAAARRRGH!" Yami's triumphant cry quickly turned to one of terror as he attempted to turn but found himself moving too fast to do so. With a scream he flew into his room, his crash topping all the cringe inducing ones they had been making over the past hours. Something heavy fell, something shattered, and something-or someone-groaned painfully. The last thought Yami had before the dark haze clouded his mind was: _I hope Seto doesn't find out that we've trashed his mattress...._

"Hey, Yami! Wake up buddy!"

"Yugi, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Just a little harmless exercise."

"Yeah, so harmless it nearly killed him."

"Give him some room guys, he's coming around."

Yami was aware of the voices floating around his head, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes until the room grounded itself again. He felt like his entire body had been turned weightless while still managing to be indescribably heavy at the same time. With a moan he opened his eyes, looking up into the worried eyes of everyone around him.

"Ugh... did I break anything?" Yami whispered, bringing a hand to his aching head.

"Nothing important." Seto said, smiling a little.

"Good. Remind me to kill Yugi for even suggesting mattress surfing." Seto helped him sit up, whereupon Yugi immediately rushed forward, glad to see Yami alive but even more enthusiastic about the fact that for once in his life, Yami had messed up. In _mattress surfing_, no less.

"Man, you messed up soooooo bad! You should have heard yourself when you missed the turn!" Yugi looked so smug Yami wanted to punch him, but that would have required effort he did not have. Instead he surveyed the damage he had done and sighed. Nothing new there.

Suddenly Seto's voice rang from his bedroom. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MATTRESS?"

Joey snickered at Seto's panicked looks, and with a high pitched, undoubtedly girly scream Yugi tore out of the room, looking for somewhere to hide before his enraged friend came after him.

Joey, simply shook his head and smiled. Without saying a word he retired to his room, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. Anyone who knew anything about mattress surfing would know that his mattress would have been perfect for stair sliding. Of course, there was also the fact that anyone who knew Joey Wheeler also knew that if they even considered using the bed for anything other than sleeping they would never surf again.

With this in mind, Joey turned in for the night, the screams of ruined bed sheet revenge washing over him like everything else. Nothing new there either. 

_END*_

**A/N:**so what did you think? Good? Not Good? Let me know :)) R&R


End file.
